Dragon ball: The what if universe's
by The king22
Summary: In the twelve universe's that are rule over by the omni king Zeno with his subjects the supreme Kai's and the god's of destruction who are task with merging order in their universe's but two each of the twelve universe's were almost identical possessing the same planet's and race's however there were alternate version of each twelve universe's where event's happened differently.
1. What if Goku never came to earth: part 1

**Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

In the twelve universe's that are rule over by the omni king Zeno with his subjects the supreme Kai's and the god's of destruction who are task with merging order in their universe's but two each of the twelve universe's were almost identical to each other however they did have a couple differences with some race's being good in one universe whiles in the other universe the version of them are instead evil.

 **In alternate Universe seven**

There are people known as the Saiyans both are a warrior race since ancient times the one's from universe seven lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle where they have attack numerous planets to build up wealth and goods whiles the one's from universe six were the opposite where they are peaceful and help their universe and protected it. The homeworld of all three version's of the Saiyans is call Planet Sadla however the Saiyans from universe seven home planet got destroyed by internal discord but they survive the destruction and later conquered another world planet plant and wipe the race that lived the Tuffles whiles that never happened to the Saiyan's of universe six and they remained on planet Sadla and live there in peace.

Both verisons of the saiyans are outwardly very similar to that of many other races with the exception of their ape-like tails and have larger muscular builds. They are commonly seen to have deep black hair or dark brown hair, a pure-blooded Saiyan does not deviate from its appearance from the day the Saiyan is born however their hair can fall off with some whiles facial hair of pure-blooded Saiyan males can grow but it takes them a long time to grow roughty around three years for them to grow a full beard to cover their face, Saiyans are also resistant to extreme temperatures far more so than most races.

The Saiyan's use a type of energy known as Ki which they use instead of weapens because the energy comes from their very own bodies and harder they train the more powerful they can become and they also have multiple transformations first their tail also grants a Saiyan special transformations, a great metamorphosis into a giant ape beast with tremendous power when looking at a full moon. The Saiyan grows incredibly in size and tenfold in strength while drastically changing in appearance. If the tail is removed, this ability is lost. In this state, a Saiyan will generally lose most if not all control of themselves, with aggressiveness reaching its peak, causing them to lost all rationality to primal instinct. However, some Saiyans who have advanced enough are able to contain this heightened ferocity, allowing them to retain their individuality and rationality to perform in battle as normal.

Second is the super saiyan transformation The most powerful ability of a normal Saiyan, however, is the ability to drastically augment their speed, strength and energy by transforming into a Super Saiyan. The ability is rare and difficult to achieve normally, but it gives the Saiyan unbelievable enhancements to their normal abilities. Saiyans possess many different Super Saiyan forms, each different in appearance and the power they provide. For the majority of the Super Saiyan forms, the Saiyans muscle mass increases slightly, their irises turn bluish-green and their hair turns golden in color and there are additional transformations beyond Super Saiyan, and variations thereon.

Third the legendary super saiyan is a very unique and rare transformation rather than just a title 'The Legendary Super Saiyan' forms are a separate evolution from the normal Super Saiyan line. The result is a huge Super Saiyan form with a seemingly endless supply of energy.t he Legendary Super Saiyan form seem to have enhanced regenerative abilities and healing factor in comparison to normal Saiyans and it seems to change the color of all their ki attack's into a light saiyan pupils and irises vanish, making him look much more maniacal than he already is and the most noticeable difference between the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the regular Super Saiyan is the body size when their transform their body grows in height and his muscle mass greatly increases however their are two flaws to process this transformation first the user will have difficult to keep themselves under control and second is that not everyone can gain this transformations instead only one person in every thousand years can obtain it by being born with it.

Forth is call the super saiyan god form which a saiyan obtain a godly ki and is able to battle against God's themselves and there are only two methods of get the form first is that five pure hearted Saiyan's channel their ki into you and the second method is being trained by a god themselves and after mastering the form the Saiyan will be able to combine the super saiyan god power with super saiyan. When in this form, the Saiyan's general appearance remains unchanged with the exception of a few slight differences: the skin tone becomes darker; the hair loses any stray hair, lifts up slightly and gains the user's Super Saiyan form bangs, as well as adopts a red coloring; the Saiyan's eyes grow, becoming sharper and the irises become red; the overall body structure appears to become younger, thinner, and somewhat taller; the aura becomes more explosive and flame-like in appearance.

While across the galaxy there is a world call planet Earth which has been though many thing's and it all started when a young teenage girl call Bulma Brief went out in the world to find the seven magical orb's call the dragon ball's that when brought together they summon the eternal dragon Shenron who has the power to grant you wish and Bulma wanted to use them to wish for the perfect boyfriend and so far she has managed to gather four of them and on the way she recruited Oolong a shape changing pig but they were being followed by Yamcha the desert bandit and his sidekick Puar a shape changing cat and they desired to use the dragon ball to wish for Yamcha to get over his fear of girl's. Bulma then discovered that two of the dragon ball's were together on a small island and when Bulma and Oolong arrived on the island they met Master Roshi a master of martial arts as well as Son Gohan **(Goku's grandfather)** another master of martial arts and a former student of Master Roshi who use to live at Mount Paozu but he eventually got lonely and so he move in with former teacher Master Roshi.

However the evil emperor Pilaf and his minions came to the island as well to steal Bulma's and the other two dragon ball's that were there as emperor Pilaf possessed the last remaining one and he intended to use them to wish for world domination but he made the foolish mistake and announced his plan's to all of them not knowing who he was up against and so both Master Roshi and Son Gohan combine power easily stop him meanwhile Yamcha had managed to get over his fear of girl's when he save Bulma's life duting the fight which cause Bulma to fall in love with him and so they didn't need the dragon ball's to grant either of their wishes so instead Master Roshi and Gohan use them to wish for unlimited money so they never had to worry about it again and afterwards Yamcha begged Master Roshi and Son Gohan to train him in which they agreed but not long after another person came to the island a young boy call Krillin who also begged Master Roshi and Gohan to train him as well which they again agreed.

 **(Yamcha and Krillin will be stronger in this story thanks to the extra training from Son Gohan)**

One year later the Red Ribbon Army a paramilitary criminal organization got hold of the dragon ball's and the Red Ribbon Army was about to use them to wish for world domination but was stop by none other than King Piccolo 'the great demon king' and the evil half of the Guardian of the earth Kami who was the one who created the Dragon Ball's. Many year's ago King Piccolo cause chaos across the world with the son's that he created but was eventually was stopped by Master Mutaito who was one of the planet earth's greatest martial arts teachers of all time who then seal King Piccolo away at the cost of his own life but after many year's he was finally free by Emperor Pilaf however even though he was seal away it didn't stop him from aging so after creating more son's he ordered them to bring the dragon ball's to him and when they did he use them to wish for eternal youth but before he could do the same chaos like he did many year's ago he was stop and seal away again by Master Roshi who was a student of Master Mutaito and like his master Roshi also die from using the sealing technique but just before King Piccolo seal away again he spits out a egg which containined a son who was a identical copy of King Piccolo.

Afterwards Master Roshi friend's and students use the dragon ball's to wish to bring him back to life which it did and Kami offered to train the hero fighter's so that if another evil appears they would be ready which Yamcha and Krillin accepted as well as Tien Shan and Chiaotzu who use to be evil because of their former master taught to be but thanks to Master Roshi they became good and Kami sent his attendant Mr Popo to retrieve King Piccolo's son/copy were Kami would help him and prevent him from just like King Piccolo and maybe someday become his successor as the guardian of the earth.

 **(Because Gohan doesn't exist in this story so this is my way to explaining how he became good and because of this Piccolo will be far stronger thanks to being trained by Kami and training with Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu)**

The five warrior's trained hard in order to get stronger and did things that were almost impossible and they even climbed Korin's tower and drank the sacrd water that would make whoever drank it incredibly strong; however, the water is just tap water, the strength gained is from the exercise exerted from climbing the tower and taking the bottle from Korin but there was another water which all five of them drank call the Ultra Divine Water which is a magic water that will draw out all of the drinker's potential if they can survive its poisonous and painful effects.

Many years later where Yamcha had gotten married to Bulma and they had a son together call Trunks and Tien married a women call Launch and they too had a son call Mo Guan Shan but a new evil had risen call Garlic Jr the son of Garlic competed with the Kami for the throne of Guardian of the Earth however Kami was chosen over Garlic because unlike the Kami, Garlic held evil ambitions that soon became apparent to the previous Guardian. Garlic resented the decision, and led an army of Demon Clansmen up to the Lookout in order to overthrow him but the previous Guardian sealed Garlic and his demon clansmen in the realm of darkness the dead zone however leaving Garlic Jr. with a deep feeling of resentment and desire for revenge.

Garlic Jr managed to recruit the three other son's of King Piccolo that he gave birth to in between him being free and seal away again and they were Tambourine,Drum and Cymbal and with Garlic Jr other minions they became far stronger and they gathered the dragon ball's for Garlic Jr who wish for immortality but the five warrior's managed to defeated him when he made the foolish mistake and opened up a portal to the Dead Zone, intending to suck up all of his enemies into a void, which they could never return from but instead he was overpowered by Piccolo who had gotten three massive powers when his brother's fused themselves to Piccolo enhancing his power greatly but they intended to turn Piccolo into what he was supposed to be but thanks to Piccolo strong will he managed to overcome their combine evil and he use his newfound power and sent Garlic Jr into the dead zone for good and afterwards Piccolo went to Korin's and drank the Ultra Divine Water again to unlock his new potential.

 **(Right now Piccolo's power is around the Frieza Saga and he is only going to get even more stronger)**

The five warrior's continue to train hard everyday but then Kami told them about another person who was far stronger then him who could train them to reach a even higher level and his name was King Kai the guardian of the north Galaxy and so with the help from Master Roshi's older sister fortuneteller Baba who has the ability to travel to other world the place you go when you die and she took the five warrior's to other world where they ran snake way and eventually came to King Kai's world and met King Kai then they convince him to train them which he accepted and not just help them get far stronger but also taught them Kaio-ken and spirit ball two powerful techniques to be use In battle as well as the Instant Transmission.

When the five warrior's return to earth another evil has risen when a man known as Dr. Kochin had gathered the dragon ball's and had wishes for Dr. Wheelo and their laboratory to be thawed from the ice. The two doctors then send out their Bio-men life form's that they had created to find the world's strongest body for Dr. Wheelo who was currently lacking and ended up kidnapping Master Roshi believing that he was strongest person on the planet and the five warrior's use their sensing ability to located where Master Roshi and then use Instant Transmission to get their where they were attacked by the two doctor's bio-warrior's a far more advance and powerful version of the Bio-men but thanks to all the training that they received from King kai they didn't stand a chance against the five warrior's and then Master Roshi was free and the two doctor's was defeated.

Sometime later during a camping trip with Yamach, Bulma, Trunks, Oolong and Krillin an unknown cosmic object heading towards Earth, crash landed in the same forest nearby causing a fire to start, While Yamach, Trunks and Krillin are successfully able to rescue the forest animals and put out the blaze, but the forest is still left in ruins. So the group decides to gather the Dragon Balls to ask Shenron to restore the forest to its original state. Later, the same cosmic object that had crash landed and caused the forest fire earlier turn's out to be a probe and scans the environment. The information is relayed to the space ship that had sent the probe in the first place. They determine that the planet Earth's soil is suitable for growing the Tree of Might, a plant that sucks all of the nutrients out of the planet on which it was planted and leaves it a desert and so they head directly for Earth. Not long after they land they plant the seed for the tree of might and it quickly grow into a massive tree with its root's appeared all over the world causing chao's and so the five warrior's went to the tree of might where they met those who planet the tree and after they fought the five warrior's then met the leader Turles a member of evil Saiyan's.

Even being outnumbered Turles managed to hold his ground long enough for the tree of might to bear fruit which he grab a couple and ate which then enhanced his strength greatly and he began to beat the five warrior's but Piccolo then use the Kaio-ken to go beyond his limit and was able to beat Turles and destroy the tree of might which gave all the power to stolen from the planet back however afterwards they discovered five remaining fruit of the tree of might and they each had one which enhanced their strength greatly.

Sometime later another group of aliens came to earth and they were looking for the dragon ball's for their leader to use them to wish for eternal youth as he gotten old and this man was just like Piccolo and Kami and his name was Lord Slug, he then reveled to them that they member's of the Namekian race who come from planet Namek and before Piccolo could any questions about his race Slug attack him but Piccolo was far stronger then him so Slug try to something that was forbidden in their race a technique that fuse's two Namekian together but unlike the other version where it's force but instead willingly this version force's the two Namekian together and whoever has the stronger will power will be in control and Lord Slug believed with his and Piccolo's combine might he would rule the universe but he underestimate Piccolo and Piccolo gain the combine powder as well as all of Lord Slug's knowledge about their race and afterwards Piccolo went to Korin's tower and drank the Ultra Divine Water once again to unlock his new potential.

 **To be continue in what if Goku never came to Earth part 2**


	2. What if Raditz became good: part 1

**Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **(The movie villains will exist in this story like in my other story)**

* * *

 **In alternate universe**

There is a world call planet Earth which has been though many thing's and it all started when a young teenage girl call Bulma Briefs met a boy call Son Goku and had been though many thing's together but now the world was at peace however things were about to change when a certain alien warrior call Raditz came to the planet earth in search for his baby brother Kakarot who was sent to earth to wipe out everything that was on it. **(Everything that happened in Dragon ball is the same except during the year's in between DB and DBZ Launch managed to gather the dragon ball's for herself and wish to be split into two people because of her two personalities and the blue hair Launch was happily to change her name to Ross)**

When Raditz landed he began his search for Kakarot and during his search Raditz met Piccolo the son of King Piccolo and the rival to Goku and as Raditz was about to kill Piccolo his scouter pick up a even higher power level and he believe it to his baby brother so Raditz took off leaving Piccolo alive. As Raditz arrived land's on a small island and were be meets Goku, Master Roshi, Krirace, Bulma and Goku's son Gohan Raditz revealed that Goku was Kakarot and they were members of the mightly Saiyan race he then told Goku about the Saiyan's on what they were and how their homeworld planet Vegeta was destroy leaving only Goku ,Raditz, his comrade's Nappa and Prince Vegeta the last Saiyan's alive and Raditz then told his younger brother to join them but Goku refused saying that he would never be like Raditz so Raditz desired to take his nephew instead and Goku try to stop him but Raditz was far stronger then his brother and took Gohan but before Raditz left he gave Goku one last chance to join him and the other Saiyan and all he had to do was to kill one hundred humans and leave them on this island.

Once Raditz left with Gohan Piccolo arrive on the island and offered Goku to join forces with him to beat Raditz and Goku accepted and they head off to fight against Raditz but during the fight Raditz was able to beat both Piccolo and Goku however something within Gohan broke and he awakened his power within and was able to break free from Raditz's space pod destroyed it and he then attack Raditz doing some damage to his uncle however then his awaken power disappeared but thanks to Gohan's damages to Raditz Goku was able to get behind Raditz and get hold of him which allow Piccolo to change his attack but Raditz was able to break free from Goku by elbowing Goku in his ribs breaking some of them however Piccolo's attack did hit both Raditz but it didn't kill him just hurt him greatly but it did kill Goku so Raditz quickly fired a Ki blast at Piccolo who managed to dodge in time so it didn't kill him but it did do some damage to him enough to allow Raditz the chance to flee the area and heal up as well as gain a power boast from it as like all Saiyan's who gain a power boast when coming close to death.

After Raditz left the area Piccolo took Gohan so he could train him and use his power to defeat Raditz but after Raditz managed to heal up he contracted his comrade's the other two remaining Saiyan's and he inform them on what has happened but they mocked Raditz saying he was weak and how he was defeated by his younger brother so Prince Vegeta told Raditz to not return to them and if dose or if Vegeta ever see's him again he will kill him but Nappa said that they should just go to earth kill Raditz before he bring even more shame to the Saiyan race and also see this Piccolo person as well as wipe out the humans of planet Earth then sell the planet so Vegeta agree and left leaving a shock Raditz behind. So Raditz desired to join forces with the earthling's to fight against his former comrade's so he use his scouter to find Piccolo and once he did he inform Piccolo about Vegeta and Nappa telling him that they far stronger then him by greatly and Raditz offered to join forces with Piccolo and anyone else to fight against the coming danger so Piccolo had no chose but to agree to join forces with Raditz.

So for the next couple mouth's Raditz training alongside Piccolo, Gohan and the Z fighter's to get ready for Vegeta and Nappa attack on the earth and during they all went to Korin's and drank the Ultra Divine Water again to unlock all of their new potentials however another evil has risen on earth when a man known as Dr. Kochin had created a weapon to free Dr. Wheelo and their laboratory from ice. The two doctors then send out their Bio-men life form's that they had created to find the world's strongest body for Dr. Wheelo who was currently lacking and ended up kidnapping Master Roshi believing that he was strongest person on the planet and the five warrior's use their sensing ability to located where Master Roshi and where they were attacked by the two doctor's bio-warrior's a far more advance and powerful version of the Bio-men but thanks to all the training that they have done they didn't stand a chance against the five warrior's and they free Master Roshi and Raditz was the one who defeated the two doctor's.

Sometime later during a camping trip with Bulma, Trunks, Oolong and Krillin an unknown cosmic object heading towards Earth, crash landed in the same forest nearby causing a fire to start, While Trunks and Krillin are successfully able to rescue the forest animals and put out the blaze, but the forest is still left in ruins. So the group decides to gather the Dragon Balls to ask Shenron to restore the forest to its original state. Later, the same cosmic object that had crash landed and caused the forest fire earlier turn's out to be a probe and scans the environment. The information is relayed to the space ship that had sent the probe in the first place. They determine that the planet Earth's soil is suitable for growing the Tree of Might, a plant that sucks all of the nutrients out of the planet on which it was planted and leaves it a desert and so they head directly for Earth. Not long after they land and they planted the seed for the tree of might and it quickly grow into a massive tree with its root's appeared all over the world causing chao's and so the five warrior's went to the tree of might where they met those who planet the tree and after they fought the five warrior's then met the leader Turles another Saiyan survive who look just Goku.

Whiles the Z fighter's fought Turles minion's and won easily but even being outnumbered Turles managed to hold his ground just long enough for the tree of might to bear fruit which he grab a couple and ate which then enhanced his strength greatly and he began to beat the six of the seven warrior's but whiles everyone was fighting Turles Raditz meanwhile grab a couple of fruit and ate which then enhanced his strength greatly as well and he was able to beat Turles and destroy the tree of might which gave all the power to stolen from the planet back.

After a few more mouth's of training it was finally time for the saiyan's invasion and the moment when Vegeta and Nappa landed on the earth they destroy a entire city before flying off to locate the strongest being's on the planet but not knowing that one of them was Raditz as he had gotten far stronger during his time on earth with him getting many Ki boost's as he push himself to the brink of death and heal up with sensu beam's, when Vegeta and Nappa arrive at the dessert where Piccolo, Gohan and Raditz were but they were shock by Raditz's new power and just then Yamaha, Tian, Chiaotzu and Krillin show up to defend the earth.

Just before the battle began Nappa planted seads which quickly grew into saibamen and they attacked the Z fighter's whiles Raditz fought against Nappa and they were evenly match but when Raditz was starting to win Nappa fired a Ki blast with all of his power at Gohan but Piccolo stood in front of him ready to block the attack and die protect him but then Raditz appeared in front of him taking the blast instead and it do some damage to him but before Nappa could finish him off Goku finally show up and save Raditz from Nappa as he already knows what has happened with Raditz from King kai and he quickly took off Nappa before going after Vegeta **(Their fight went the same just that Tian and Chiaotzu die because of the saibamen and not Nappa)**

During their recovery Goku told Raditz all about his training with King Kai the guardian of the north Galaxy and so with the help from Master Roshi's older sister fortuneteller Baba who has the ability to travel to other world the place you go when you die and she took Raditz to other world where he ran snake way like what Goku did and eventually came to King Kai's world and met King Kai thenwith the help from Goku convince him to train Raditz which he accepted and not just help them get far stronger but he also taught Raditz Kaio-ken and spirit ball two powerful techniques to be use In battle just like he did with Goku meanwhile on earth they had just been invaded by aliens again came to earth and they were looking for the dragon ball's for their leader to use them to wish for eternal youth as he gotten old and this man was just like Piccolo and Kami and his name was Lord Slug **(Everything happen just the same)**


End file.
